his daughter
by garnet013
Summary: the doctor has a nightmere about his dead daughter. but when jack comes along.... Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because I was thinking 'what is doctor feeling right now.' I mean he just lost his daughter people! So in inspiration I write.

* * *

The Doctor was on day walking around on an Earth beach when he saw someone he hasn't seen for 3 months. He runs over

to her "Jenny it's me you dad!" he said with much happiness in his voice. The girl he was talking to turned to look at him. The

Doctor gasped. it was his daughter alright but she still had the bullet in her neck. "NOOOO!" the doctor screamed when she

started to fall on the ground. The Doctor sits right by her side and tears form in his eyes. "No, don't leave me. Not

Jenny, not again." Suddenly a giant wave came upon him and swept him into the see waking him up from his

nightmare.

* * *

the Doctor woke up with a start. He looked around and saw Donna with a glass that (he guessed) used to be full of water.

"Doctor are you all right?" the doctor was about to respond when Donna cut him off "stupid question of course you arn't."

The Doctor then calmly raised a finger at her and by adding a stern look in his eye got Donna to stop talking. "I'm fine Donna

I just had a bad dream. That's all." Donna was going to say something when all of a sudden the TARDUS made a sound that

could only mean one thing. Caption Jack...was back.

* * *

yaaaaa I got threw this chapter. tell me if you like it. if no one does I'll still write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted another chapter so don't sue me. i don't own squat. waaa runs off

* * *

The Doctor looked back at Donna and smiled for two reasons. One he could distract her from asking about his dream and two

he was happy to see Jack again. "Well Donna come on and lets meet are guest" he then grabbed Donna by the arm and

practically pulled her to the door of the TARDUS. When he opened up the door he saw Jack same as ever run into the TARDUS to

give The Doctor a big hug. The Doctor pulled him back quickly and stated. "None of that please." Jack smiled at him and

exclaimed "you haven't changed a bit Docky!" Just before The Doctor could say anything else Donna cut in and kindly

introduced herself. "Hello I'm Donna" she said with a smile. Jack smiled back and took a step towards her "And I think I'm in

love." Donna smiled at him but just as Jack started getting nearer a shoe came in contact with his head. "OWW" Jack said and

turned back to his ship. "What did you do that for" he said to a shadowed image. The Doctor turned and gasped at who it was

walking from out of the shadow. "I was bored and you were a target." a brown haired girl with blond highlights said rather

bluntly walking into the TARDUS. The Doctor didn't know what to say "Jenny is it you?" Jenny looked at The Doctor and

smiled "Hi dad."

* * *

That was fun!


	3. Chapter 3

OK...some people have tried to shoot me down with mean comments but I still will write. Do not own Doctor Who. Do own my own opinions.

* * *

Jenny looked at her Father's teary eyes and couldn't help but run into his arms. "Dad." She sobbed to in The Doctor's arms.

"What do you mean Dad?" Jack yelled at Jenny. The Doctor looked at him with a hard glare and spoke "She's my daughter."

Then he looked at Jenny. "Your hair used to be blond Jenny...What happened?" Jenny looked at him and smiled "I like it better this way. It doesn't make me look out of place with anyone when I'm on a different planet." She smiled at him looking for approval. The Doctor smiled at her

"It looks fantastic Jenny." Then he turned to look at Jack "Why do you have my daughter with you?" He asked. Jack looked at The Doctor with a stern look on his face

"Cuz that girl over there," He said pointing a finger towards Jane "Wrecked my time warp part and I'm not letting her leave my site until she fixes it." The Doctor looked at a now maddened Jane.

"It wasn't my fault space bandits were on my tail and you just happened to be good cover from their blasts." She stated pushing aside her father and standing eye to eye with Jack.

"Well if you hadn't STOLEN there main frame then you wouldn't need to have used my ship as cover."Jack told her wile raising his voice. Jenny looked at Jack and raised her voice

"I'd be dead then because the main frame had my data on it and they would have seen that I had two hearts." there fight might have gone on for an hour or so but Donna stepped in

"Alright you two break it up." She said sternly. She looked back at Jenny and smiled "I'm just glad you're OK." She told her with a smile.

Jenny smiled back at her and sighed "It's good to be OK." She turned towards her dad and smiled. The Doctor smiled back. They walked towards each other and hugged once again hoping time would stop at this moment and let them be like this forever.

* * *

I for one will not let them stop time forever. Next chapter, coming soon. Oh and please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This will be funny since the others were sad. don't own Doctor Oh and by the way,I know (now) that the Doctors Daughter is Jenny and I changed it

* * *

Two days after Jenny and The Doctor were reunited Donna had to go home. "Why?" the Doctor whined to her. Donna gave him a shove and told him.

"My Mum's sick that's why!" Jenny looked at the two of them and laughed. She thought it was so amusing that her dad was whining to Doctor saw that Jenny was laughing and got a little red.

"Fine you can go." he sighed to looked at him and sighed back "It's only for a week. I'll be back before you know it." Donna then picked up her suitcase and left the TARDIS. Jenny looked at her dad and smiled

"Watcha wanna do now?" she asked him. The Doctor thought for a minute he snapped his fingers

"Let's get bananas!" he yelled happily. Jenny looked at her father like he was nuts." Whats a banana? Is it a weapon or something?"

The Doctor looked at Jenny in shock. "You never had a banana?" he asked her with shook her head no and The Doctor yelled "Well you have to try one then!" He ran up to the controls and started to get them outta there but suddenly stopped. "Where's Jack?" He asked Jenny. She pointed to the bathroom and said.

"I told him he stake worse then a cow. So he went to take a long bath." The Doctor laughed at what she said and continued to take them to banana town.

* * *

When they got their, The Doctor took a hold of Jenny's hand and ran out of the TARDIS. Jenny was stunned every thing looked like a crescent yellow moon. "Are these bananas?" she asked her dad. The Doctor smiled and shook his head with glee.

"Come on! Let's go to the store." He told her in all most a sing-song voice. Jenny sighed _it's gonna be a long day_. She thought to herself following the Doctor. She when inside the store with him and saw that everything that was for sale was bananas. She walked over to the shop keeper and asked for two bunches. When he handed them to her she walked out thinking the Doctor was right behind her. Instead he was ordering 2 DOZEN bunches of bananas! When he was handed his order he walked over to a very stunned Jenny.

"What?" he asked her" "I like bananas" Jenny just shook her head and walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the door behind him and told Jenny; "OK Jenny, now eat a banana!" he said happily. Jenny looked at the banana. She slowly pealed off the skin and bit into it. Her eyes popped up and she yelled "Yum" she then ate all of her bananas. She looked at The Doctors pile with an evil grin.

"Oh no you don't Jenny these are mine!" he said to her sternly. Jenny gave him a death look and for the first time in a wile, he was scared. The Doctor grabbed his pile and ran for it yelling" YOU WILL NEVER GET MY BANANAS!" Jane ran to catch her dad and to get his yummy bananas.

When Jack got outta the tub he saw a scared Doctor running with about two dozen bananas in his grasp from a crazed Jenny.

"Give them to me!!" Jenny yelled to her dad.

"NEVER!" he replied. Jack just looked at them for a few seconds then walked back into the bathroom. He shook his head and said

" Like father, like daughter."

* * *

That was fun. The next one will be more adventurous. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own the Doctor.

* * *

When the Donna came back from her mom's house Jack told her what happened. The Doctor and Jane were pink in the face with embarrassment.

After Donna was done laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I will never leave you two alone ever again." She told Jane and The Doctor.

Jane gave Donna a small smile." I like bananas, so what?"

The Doctor just laughed and walked to the console. He started turning knobs and dials. Jack walked over to help him go somewhere. Jane just sat down with Donna and chatted with her until they landed. Jane looked at her dad and asked.

"Where are we Dad?" The Doctor just smiled and told her." Rificka."

Jane looked at her Dad like he was nuts. She couldn't even begin to understand why he would come to a war infested planet such as this one.

Jane stuttered" W-What? Why here?" The Doctor looked at her with his head tilted.

"You've been here before." She nodded her head yes for she was unable to talk. The Doctor said with realization on his face. "Oh, you don't know that they ended their war in 2336 A.D.?"

Jane sighed with relief. She thought her father had gone crazy.

When they left the TARDIS The Doctor locked it up. Jane saw that they landed in one of the many forests that are in Rificka.

A few steps behind her Donna smiled and whispered to Jack. "She looks really good in that green shirt." Jane looked at them and asked." What did you two say?"

In response Jack told her." Donna was complimenting on your shirt but personally I think it looks ugly." Jane smacked Jacks face so hard she left a welt.

"That's what you get for being rude." Jane said to Jack in a huff.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misery. Donna barely contained her laughter said." Let's go." The Doctor then took the lead and lead them through the thick forest. Little did they know that they where being watched.

* * *

Review please and make me happy


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own Doctor Who

* * *

Jenny looked above at the sky and smiled. She loved the sunset on this planet and could stare at it for hours. They had just finished having a picnic on this planet and had now made the long walk home. She had quietly slipped away from her fathers' watchful eye to go outside to think quietly to her self.

Jack had noticed her absence and walked outside the TARDIS to find her sitting on an old stump about twenty feet from the entrance. He smiled at her before walking quietly behind her. He then poked his head over her shoulder making Jenny jump.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled at him. Jack only chuckled and saw that Jenny was also smiling at him. They both looked at the sunset for a wile before they heard rustling in the bushes five feet away from them. Jenny took her knife out but Jack motioned for her to stay back wile he went to look. Just then a big furry animal popped out of the bushes and started licking Jack's face.

Jenny put her knife away and laughed at the site. When Jack finally was able to push the animal off his face he threw it back into the bushes in disgust.

"I hate cuddlers. They spy on you till they can latch on to you for hours." Jack said to Jenny. He saw her still laughing at what just happened. Jack smiled and started laughing as well. When they calmed down it was night fall. Jenny looked up at the small moon in the sky before looking at Jack.

"Do you really hate me for destroying your time warp?" She asked him with a hint of sorrow in her voice. He shook his head no before walking closer to her. He saw that her breath had caught for just a moment and smiled.

"No, I only hate you know for making my radiator into your own cooking station." Jenny frowned and was about to argue about the importance of having a warm meal when he hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"But that's the only negative that comes to mind when I think of you." Jack then walked away from a now confused Jenny to go into the TARDIS. He turned around and saw that she was walking towards the entrance with a small bewildered smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Doctor Who. Hope this makes up for the absence

* * *

A week past by on the ship with little to nothing happening on it, except the occasional trip to earth to get chocolate for everyone. Jack was working on his ship's engine in the TARDIS's ship doc when Jenny came in with a milkshake in both of her hands. Jack glanced at the treat before going back to work on the engine making Jenny wonder if he was getting anything fixed or just trying to look busy.

She walked over to him and placed the two milkshakes on a dark blue work bench three feet from where Jack was. "So Jack…. are you fixing the ship or just trying to see how you could mess it up even more?" With that little comment Jack put down his tools and sighed before turning his head to glare at Jenny.

"For your information, I'm getting all the plasma ray gun particles off the engine so it can't build up and cause a major meltdown of the ships defenses." Jenny looked away from him and tried so desperately not to laugh. When she calmed herself down his head was bent looking at the engine. Jenny quietly walked over to him and when she got close enough whispered into his ear.

"So basically your just board and trying to find something fun to do." Jack snapped his head and was very close to jenny's face. He smiled at her and then pinned her up against the ship. Jenny looked at him in with amusement in her eyes. Jack then bent his head to look down at Jenny's face.

"Well in this position I can find a lot of fun things to do." He smirked at her as she looked up at him. She was debating to either harm him or play along with the flirting. She chose the last one. "Really, what might that be?" She said with an innocent tone in her voice. Jack closed the gap a little bit more, making it so Jenny could smell him, he smelled like he was just outside, in fresh air. She blinked quickly and blushed at the close contact. "J-Jack…" She timidly stammered to him

Just then she was able to glance over at the engine and smirked slightly, getting her head back on straight. Jack looked at her with confusion before she said with a whimsical smile on her lips. "Your ships on fire" Jack let go of her quickly and turned to see that the things he were tinkering with, had caught on fire. Saying a quick explicative he ran over to the engine to fix the problem.

Jenny laughed slightly at what had happened before picking up her milkshake and drinking it. When Jack had fixed the problem, he walked over to where Jenny was and grabbed the shake that was for him. Taking a sip of it he smiled at her. "So, I was thinking." Jenny looked at him with a smirk "A dangerous pastime" Jack looked at her smugly making Jenny raze her eyebrows "I know."

* * *

Yep I'm leaving a cliff hanger!


End file.
